Banshee Squadron (VSF-6501)
Banshee Squadron was a Starfleet starfighter squadron based on planet Serenity in the New Canada system in the latter half of the 24th century. (Star Trek: Banshee Squadron) Summary Banshee Squadron was formed in 2370 as a five-plane unit under the leadership of Wing Commander Jasmine Phoenix. They saw little action until the outbreak of the Dominion War. In late 2373 while on a mission deep inside Cardassian-held territory, they were ambushed by a large group of Jem'Hadar fighters, and Commander Phoenix was apparently killed in action. Lieutenant Commander Lee Carter assumed command. The squadron was briefly disbanded in 2379, but was reactivated in 2380 by Starfleet Research and Development and assigned as escort to the deep space survey ship , where they participated in the Kelvan Incursion. In 2381, the Banshees were reassigned to Starbase 901 on the far side of the Briar Patch. There they participated in both Mulluran Wars. In 2383, the Banshees thwarted an attempt by the arch-criminal Vincent Kelly to destroy the New Canada system. They discovered the Smelly Jelly on the planetoid Nanuq, and a Jelly Brain on the planet Rostella IV. In June of that year, Captain Matthew Cross assumed the position of Mission Commander, though Lee Carter retained operational command of the squadron itself. Together, they crushed Vincent Kelly's pirate ring dealing in stolen human minds, discovered the Black Gate, an artificial wormhole to the other side of the known universe, prevented history from being twisted by the Sulliban, and discovered the sentient planet Gaia. In November of 2383, Banshee Squadron was disbanded for the last time, and its remaining pilots reassigned. Pilots assigned to Banshee Squadron 2370 to 2373 * Commander Jasmine Phoenix * Lieutenant Lee Carter * Lieutenant Maxine Vasser * Lieutenant Samantha Beckett * Ensign Josephine Schmidt Jazz Phoenix killed. Lee Carter promoted to wing commander. 2373 to 2377 * Lieutenant Lee Carter * Lieutenant Maxine Vasser * Lieutenant Samantha Beckett * Lieutenant Josephine Schmidt Kimberly Tycho joins. 2377 to 2379 * Commander Lee Carter * Lieutenant Commander Maxine Vasser * Lieutenant Samantha Beckett * Lieutenant Josephine Schmidt * Ensign Kimberly Tycho Banshee Squadron disbanded. Pilots reassigned. 2380 * Lee – VIP shuttle pilot. Assigned to USS Knight * Max – LOA from Starfleet. Mercenary on frontier * Sam – Classified mission behind Romulan border * Jo – Deep space exploration starship * Kim - Starbase 74 Banshee Squadron reformed as part of Starfleet R&D and sent to Briar Patch. Kim Tycho joins. 2381 to 2382 * Lieutenant Commander Lee Carter * Lieutenant Commander Maxine Vasser * Lieutenant Samantha Beckett * Lieutenant Josephine Schmidt * Ensign Kimberly Tycho Kim gets married and leaves. Matthew Cross, Alex Dalton, Dexter Gray join. 2383 * Captain Matthew Cross * Commander Lee Carter * Lieutenant Commander Maxine Vasser * Lieutenant Samantha Beckett * Lieutenant Josephine Schmidt * Ensign Alexandra Dalton * Ensign Dexter Gray Max resigns from Starfleet. Alex and Dex leave squadron. Sam returns to Earth for medical training. Matthew Cross killed. Carter and Jo transfer to USS Eternity. The end of Banshee Squadron. Category:Star Trek: Banshee Squadron